


The Rubber Kingdom

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gay Sex, Hidden City, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: While on their way to Sootopolis, Max and Ash are knocked overboard and end up on a seemingly deserted island. To make things worse, the ruler of the Island wants a couple of pets, and has his sights set on the boys.





	The Rubber Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for checking out my story. I wrote this one as a gift to a friend on another site who was having some burnout. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment.

Within the Hoenn region, there exist many micronations. The most well known of them is the Mirage Kingdom, but there are more. The most secretive and hard to reach of them is the City of Rubair. It was a large, modern city sitting on an island in the middle of the ocean, and they valued their secrecy immensely.

The City was on a large, hard to reach island between Sootoplois City and Ever Grande City. It was surrounded by large, natural cliffs, with caves that connect to the beach to the top of the city’s Palace Tower, where the city’s ruling class lives. The city was currently under the ‘rule’ of the young Prince Yuki Ratekkusu. A young boy with wild brown hair and blue eyes, who doesn't actually do much to rule the city, but he does enact laws and rules for the people who work in the tower. His latest one was one of his favorites. That every single male servant in the tower had to wear nothing but skin tight latex outfits with no shoes, which brought a smile to his face every time he saw one of them cleaning his room. Yuki had very picky tastes when it came to people. First and obviously, he was attracted to boys, close to his age to specific. And he loved latex, as seen by the new uniforms. But what he really wanted was two completely subservient boys, who would whatever he told them, who would wear nothing but latex bodysuits. It was an old tradition for the city, people like that are referred to as pets.

Unfortunately for Yuki, one of the founding tenets of the city is that pets could only be made from outsiders, intruders and criminals, the tenets being the few things that no ruler of Rubair could never change or forbid. There were criminals being converted of course, but they were all over eighteen, far to old for him. Desperate for a pet, Yuki had cameras set around the caves at the beaches, hoping to get someone close to his age.

 

After beating the Sootoplis City Gym, Ash, Max, May and Brock where on a ship, on the way to Ever Grande City and the conference that would be taking place there. Having left all their pokemon on the ship’s center, our heroes where enjoying the upper decks of the ship, with the boys talking near the edge of the ship and May laying nearby, sunbathing.

“Eight badges! Nice work Ash” Max said to the raven haired boy standing next to him, who was polishing his gym badges

“Thanks Max” Ash said, closing his badge case

“That’s twentyfour badges total, right Ash?” Brock said, taking a sip of lemonade

“Yep!” Ash said proudly, just a strong wave crashed into the side of the boat, knocking the case out of his hands “Waah! No, my badges!” he quickly reached over the side of the boat and grabbed the case before they fell into the ocean “*Phew* That was close…”

“Yeah, what was that” Max said, sighting before looking down at the water “Oh its a Wailord. He just bumped into the ship.”

“Yeah, you're right” Ash said, taking a peek himself “We should move back a bit, right Brock? Brock?” the two boys looked back at the pokemon breeder, only to see him chasing a female waitress and spouting out compliments

“Hehehe” Ash laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck

“Really Brock!?” Max growled. Right before the young boy could walk over, the Wailord once again crashed into the ship, knocking him off his feet and over the side

“MAX!” May yelled as Ash grasped the boy’s arm

“Hang on Max” Ash grunted as he tried to pull the younger boy back up

“ASH!” Max yelled, looking down “LOOK OU-” Max was interrupted as another wave crashed into the boat, knocking both of the boys of the side of the boat

“AAAAAAAAAH!”

“ASH! MAX!” they heard May yell right before they hit the cold water, the impact knocking them both out.

 

“*Cough cough cough* blagh...” Ash coughed as he finished spitting out seawater before falling on his back on the beach, taking deep breaths. After laying for what felt like an hour, he got to his feet and looked around. He was on large, empty, white sandy beach, behind him there was nothing but an enormous cliff with a large number of caves dotted around it. Taking another look around, he saw a patch of green near the water

“Max!” Ash yelled as he ran to his passed out friend, sitting him up and began rubbing his back

“Blaugh!” Max groaned as he spewed out seawater “*cough* Ash? *cough*”

“Yeah, it’s me Max” Ash said, helping his friend to his feet “You okay?”

“*Cough* *cough* Pretty well, considering” Max said, as he got the last of the water out of his system “Good thing I didn't lose my glasses”

“Yeah. That’s pretty lucky” the trainer said, before looking over them “We should get our clothes off and get them drying, It’s starting to get dark.” Max nodded, both boys headed towards the caves as the sun began to set behind them.

 

“So, do you have any ideas?” Max asked as he took of his shoes, tipping them over to empty them of water

“Nope” Ash said, as he laid his hoodie on a rock next to his socks, gloves and shoes “If I had Swellow, I would send him out to find help. But-”

“All of your pokemon are back on the ship” Max finished glumly as he rung out his socks

“Pretty much” Ash said as he took of his jeans and began to wring them out, something falling out of their pockets “What the?” Ash laid the jeans down and grabbed what fell out of his pocket. It was a bunch of empty pokeballs

“Are those pokeballs?” Max asked, wearing nothing more than a white tank top and green boxers.

“Yeah” Ash said as he put his hat on the rock with the rest if his clothes, leaving him in just his blue boxers and black T-Shirt

“Hey, I got an idea!” Max said, taking a look inside the cave “This could lead to the top of the cliff. So we could try to catch a flying type to go get help!”

“That’s great idea Max!” Ash exclaimed, taking a look at the sky “Let’s do it first thing tomorrow. The only flying pokemon out now are Zubat, and I don’t think that one would be able to catch up to the boat”

“Yeah, you're right” Max said, taking a seat on the cave floor “Lets sleep here tonight”

“Works for me *YAWN*” Ash mumbled as he took a seat next to his young friend, neither seeing the camera mounted on the cave wall.

 

“I’m bored!” Yuki screamed, as he flopped down on his king sized bed, the servants cleaning the gigantic room winced and looked at each other nervously. The last time the prince was bored he had everybody below the age of twenty wear nothing but black latex boxers like his for a week. In the middle of winter, even when they were working outside. The fact nobody got pneumonia was a damn miracle. After that little episode, the servants did whatever they could to keep the spoiled brat they called a prince happy. Apparently, they failed this time and began to shuffle nervously as Yuki grinned evilly as he reached for the P.A microphone installed next to the bed and opened his mouth

“From now on, servants will only-”

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!

Yuki looked annoyed for a split second, until he recognized the alarm

“That’s the cave’s camera system… Everybody OUT!” he screamed at the servants, who quietly shuffled outside, while thanking Arceus that for that alarm. Yuri happily jumped out of his bed and ran to his computer

“Come on come on come on….” he muttered as the computer loaded the cameras feeds. As soon as they finished loading he began flipping through them. After around five minutes of seeing nothing but zubats when he reached Camera #59. Yuri smiled as he saw the two boys who sat on the floor of the cave. If he had to guess their ages, he would say 10 and 8, just the ages he has been looking for “Perfect. Their perfect…” the young monarch smiled as he hopped to his feet and danced slightly. Calming down slightly, took another look at the screen “Oaky, their still awake.” The young boy walked over to a large shelf full of books and disc cases, and began sifting through “Where is it… Aha, here we go!” Yuki stood up and looked over the case

Remote Pet Programing -Audio Edition-

“Alright, found it. Now, how the hell does this thing work…?” he muttered to himself, turning the case around “Here we go”

Instruction:  
1)Make sure subject is in the process of falling asleep  
2) Make sure the track will loop for at least 5 minutes (Recommended time is 15 minutes)  
3)Turn the recording off after allotted time  
4)Future master must deliver final orders or conditions in person

“Alright then, that seems simple enough” Yuki said, grabbing the disk from the case and walking over to his computer. He took one more glance at the screen before putting the disk in “Soon, I’ll finally have the pets I have wanted for so long” he hit the play button on the computer, and walking to his closet.

 

Max kept shifting around, unable to get comfortable on the bumpy ground of the cave. His thoughts kept going back to his sister, about how worried May must be. And his parents, how he could possibly never see them again. Despite his plan, the possibility that they could never leave this island wouldn’t leave alone to rest. Sighing he looked over to Ash, and saw the older boy was having trouble sleeping too

“He’s probably worried about his pokemon” Max though, laying his head against the rocky cave wall. “Let try again” he closed his eyes, when suddenly he began hearing what sounded like music. “What is that?” he whispered, he closed his eyes and cupped his hand around his ear. It was definitely music, really nice music. Peaceful, soothing music. It sounded like a lullaby. Despite his previous worries, he smiled and began swaying side to side along with the rhythm, he saw that Ash was doing the same.

“So...Nice...Relaxing…” he mumbled to himself, he got up to his feet and looked deeper into the cave. He wanted to find where that music was coming from, he wanted to be next to it, to hear the music even better than he was now. He heard shuffling and saw that Ash was standing next to him, his eyes half closed with dopey smile on his face, he began walking deeper into the cavern

“Ash… Where…” he asked, not wanting to speak too much and drown out that amazing melody

“Going...to find.... Music” the older boy said, looking at him with his half closed eyes. The rational part of Max’s mind was screaming out, that this was a bad idea, that he should snap Ash out of it and go sleep outside, but that part of him was drowned out by the music, so with the same dopey smile on his face he said

“Me… Too…” Ash nodded and continued to walk, with Max right behind him, the music making them ignore the pain from the stones embedding themselves into his feet, or the cold from the wind. All he cared about was the music.

 

Yuki smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. A skintight red latex shirt, black late shorts and large black and red rubber sneakers.

“Your majesty?” he heard someone say as the entered his room

“Gaah!” Yuki yelped as he jumped in surprise. He turned around, angry as he saw his steward Natsuki standing there, wearing a fancy looking suit and tie, meaning she most likely just left a meeting “Natsuki! Don’t you know you have to knock!?”

“May I remind you, my prince, that you made so no one would have to knock on a door before entering any room in the tower?” she said calmly, used to his outbursts by now.

“Oh yeah, I forgot…” Yuki mumbled, before shaking his head “Well, from now on that rule does not apply to my room. Clear?”

“Crystal, sire” Natsuki said, rolling her eyes “Now, why are you dressed like that at 9:30? Seeing as you normally only wear your boxers, this means you're going somewhere”

“Yep” Yuki said happily “Im going to meet my brand new pets”

“Pets?” the steward said, raising her eyebrow

“Yes. Two boys around my age were sleeping inside the cavern exit of the Tower’s personal beach access” he said happily “So I put on the audio conditioning. I was going to go finish it.”

“Hmm. And you of course where going to get the latex room ready, right?”

“Yeah, of course! Now Natsuki, do me a favor. Get the servants to set up the room with the necessities for two pets.”

“Yes sir”

“Good” Yuki said happily “Now, move aside. I have to go get them!” the young monarch walked out of the room and ran to the elevator. Natsuki sighted and walked over to the computer

“Three minutes to go. I’ll turn off the music then” she said as she took a seat and began typing “A good, there there already there. This should be quick”

 

Max couldn’t remember how long he had been walking for. Actually, most of his memories were starting to become fuzzy. He knew he had a sister, but he couldn’t place her name or face. He couldn't remember his age, or his height or where he was, or why, or who the boy with spiky black hair walking next to him was.

But he didn’t care. The music told him it was good. It said he was good boy for forgetting. That he was good for listening and obeying, that he could even better if loved latex. He didn’t really know what it meant by that, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to listen to the music, for it to fill his ears with that relaxing, addictive sound and pleasure that came along with it. Both boys stopped walking when they reached a pair of open metal doors. Max listened and smiled, the music was coming from inside of there. The boy next to him thought the same thing, both of them ran inside, were the doors shut behind them, and they felt upward movement.

The music started to slowly fade away, but just before it stopped, both boys heard a soothing yet commanding voice say

Good Pet, await master clarification

After those words were spoken, both boys collapsed to the ground, groaning in discomfort as they regained feeling to the whole of their body

“Augh, my head hurts” the boy next to him moaned “What hit me?”

“I don’t know, but I think it me too…” he said, clutching at his head to stop the vertigo

“Wait” the black haired boy said, looking at him confused “Who are you?”

“I’m-” he stopped. He didn’t know his name. Or his age or anything really. He knew how to breathe, eat, walk and talk. That’s it, nothing more. That should have worried him, he knew that much, he knew it wasn’t normal for a boy of his age -whatever it was- to not remember anything, but it didn't faze him “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” the other boy asked, the one with the glasses shook his head “Actually, I don’t know either. Uh…” suddenly, the elevator came to a complete stop. They both stepped into it, the doors sealing behind them. The room was made of metal, with no stand out qualities to it except for a two large mirrors on the opposite wall and two glowing circles on the ground, one glowing brown and one grey

“What is this place?” the bespeckled boy wondered, the cold metal beneath his bare feet making him shiver.

“I have no idea.” the other boy said as he stepped onto the brown circle, which lit up with a cream colored light “What the… Hmm… Grr, I- I can’t move!”

“Hang on” the shorter boy said, walking forward, not realising were he was walking

“Wait!” the other said, too late as his roommate had already stepped on the circle, which lit up with what could best be described as black light.

“Damn it” the shorter boy swore, as he looked at his companion, who was still struggling to move his legs when they both heard a loud mechanical noise. Then a strange, shiny brown liquid, latex, started pouring out of an opening onto the boy formerly known as Ash.

“What the!?” he screamed as his hair was completely coated in the shiny material, two small ear like points appeared at the top of his head. His face was covered quickly, leaving only two holes for his eyes, while the lower part of his face was covered by a latex muzzle with a hard, black rubber nose. The latex continued to spread, towards his neck, were it changed color to cream as, with a zigzag shape, after the neck the pattern continued by shifting to brown again, the latex began to dissolve the shirt he was wearing, replacing it with skin tight brown and cream plastic. Cream colored latex began to spread to his hands, his hand being coated and replaced by three toed paw cloves. The spread continued past his stomach to his crotch, dissolving the blue boxers and coating his member as quickly as it dissolves his underwear

“Squeak!” the suited boy moaned as a large, puffy latex tail that followed the same pattern as the rest of the suit, gently twitching slightly. The suit was completed as his legs were coated by brown latex, and encasing his feet in brown, three toed paw boots. Where a raven haired boy once stood, now stood a latex Zigzagoon.

The other boy gaped at the latex pokemon in front of him, he felt himself grow hard for a second before he felt something fall on his head. Reaching up to his hair, he felt something wet and sticky. His eyes widened as the rubber quickly coated his head, giving him canine ears and a muzzle of black and grey latex. As soon as the muzzle was completed, he felt the latex forcing his mouth open, the liquid rubber rushed inside and hardened into some kind of hollow gag, that went from his lips to back of his throat.

“Mmmm Squeak Squeak!” he attempted to speak, the gag not allowing. He could still breathe through the hole in the gag. The latex continued to spread, coating his stomach, destroying the white tank-top he was wearing. The boy shuddered as the latex coated and squeezed his dick, then sorrounding it with a bulge. Hr could tell that his dick was completely covered, the bulge wasn’t hiding anything, it was protecting his most sensitive body part. Right after that he felt latex enter his ass and hardening “Mmmmmm!” he moaned as he felt something, a large latex tail, emerge from the plug. As soon as the latex finished coating his legs, he could move again, he looked at the mirror on the wall and was shocked by what he saw. He was a latex Poochyena, with two large, pointy ears on the top of his head, a bright red nose on his muzzle and three toed gloves and boots. Before he could think of anything else, the latex Zizagoon tackled him to the ground

“What the hell is he-”

Playing. Good Pets play with each other. Play with him

 

“I have to play with him” he thought, ignoring the alien thought that just came and went, he jumped and began to wrestle the other boy, grabbing his gloved hand and placed one of his fingers into his coated mouth, and began sucking on the boy’s finger. He didn’t know why he did it, but when he began, he shuddered in pleasure and kept going. The Zigzagoon placed his coated foot on the Poochyena’s bulge and began rubbing it, making them both shudder. They kept going for quite a while, switching positions until the door opened

“Haa!” they heard someone squeal “You're both perfect!”

“Mmm?” the Zigzagoon boy moaned, wondering who the boy standing in front of them was.

“Right, last step. *cough*” the boy cleared his throat “I am prince Yuki Ratekkusu the third. I am your master”. As soon as the words were spoken, both of the boys froze.

He is your master. You're his pets.

“My master” the boy on Poochyena suit thought “He’s my master! And I love my master!” he let go of the Zigzagoon and jumped unto his master, placing his fingers into his mouth, his fellow pet doing the same thing.

 

Yuki smiled as his new pets nuzzled his legs and played with his fingers

“You two are amazing” he said, petting the, both “Now, you two need names” he scratched the chin of the Zizagoon “You're new name is Satoshi”

“Squee Squeak!” the newly named Satoshi moaned, nodding

“And you. You're Masato” he said as he rubbed the poochyena latex fur

“Squee! Masato moaned

“Right. Come on you two. You need to eat” Yuki said, grinning as he and his two pets walked into the elevator, and rode it to the top of the tower. The prince walked into his bedroom, happy to see that the servants had installed the pet feeder. Guiding his pets to the front of the machine. The machine itself was two large tanks filled a sticky, white liquid that contained all the nutrients that a human would need to live a really long and healthy life, connected to two hoses. Yuki shuddered as he remembered the one time he demanded to be fed the liquid. It was disgusting, the reason it was fed to pets was that the latex eliminates the sense of taste. Yuki took a closer look at the hoses and smiled when he saw the little detail the servants left him. Instead of baby bottle lick tip, these hoses were a lot more phallic. “Alright, come here Satoshi”

“Squeak” the Zigzagoon boy nodded, and walked forward, Yuki placed the hose into the mouth of his pet. Satoshi was surprised for a second, but then began sucking on the hose, drinking down the white liquid. Yuki smiled as he began feeding Masato, he crouched down and began rubbing his hands on the bulges on his pets, making his pets moan as the sucked down their paste

“I love you two” Yuki murmed as he rubbed them. After twenty minutes, he pulled out the hoses from the mouths of his pets, before walking over to his bed, taking off all his clothes until he was wearing just his latex boxers “Come here. Were going to play a little” at the mention of playing, the coated boy jumped up and ran to their master’s bed. Yuki chuckled and took off his boxers, layed down “Satoshi, here” Satoshi crawled up to the position were his master pointed “Masato, over there” the Poochyena crawled over to his master's feet. Yuki smiled, lifted his foot and put his big toe into Massato’s mouth gag. Masato instantly started sucking on it, sending waves of pleasure through him. “Satoshi, rub it.” the Zigzagoon nodded happily, placed his coated hand on his master’s dick and began rubbing it

“Squeak squeak” Satoshi chirped, happy to play with his master

“Good Boys” Yuki said, changing the toe Masato was working on “Good Boys”

 

Two Weeks Later

 

Satoshi squeaked as Masato grabbed his chest and rubbed his bulge right on Satoshi’s tail

“Squeeeeak!” Satoshi moaned as huge waves of pleasure ran through him, knocking him to the ground

“Sque sque sque!” Masato laughed, placing one the middle toe of his bottom paw into Satoshi’s mouth, who started sucking immediately

“You win Masato” the latex Zigzagoon thought happily

“Great job Masato” their master said, getting up from the bed that they all played on Satoshi’s first day. He really missed playing on it. Ever since that day, Masato and him had to sleep on the floor next to the bed. He didn’t mind, but he wanted to play on the bed with master again. “Now I bet you're hungry after that, right?”

“Sqeak!” they both chirped, rushing over to the feeder as their master placed their hoses in, he began suckling and took in the delicious liquid

“You two are the greatest pets ever” their master said “Now, eat up. I’m gonna go make up a new rule for the staff. Maybe no pants for the guy who gets stuff out of the freezer.” The two pets looked at each other. Satoshi, smirked and reached over to Masato, squeezing his bulge, making the other pet sigh in pleasure as he drank.

“Squeeak” Satoshi sighted, remembering every day since he woke up and met his master. Every play sension, the wrestling with Masato and the feeding. He was in heaven and he hoped it would last forever.


End file.
